Life is fragile
by chasingwords
Summary: "Car la vie, est si fragile..." dit la chanson. Cela, Katherine Beckett l'avait compris depuis longtemps et n'avait pas besoin d'une autre mort pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais pourtant...personne ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour =D. Alors voilà, après des années à écrire des fics de lost, j'ai décidé d'essayer autre chose, d'une nouvelle série dont je suis récemment tombée amoureuse. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic d'autre chose que du lost. C'est aussi la première fic que je publie en...1 ou 2 ans. J'espère vraiment qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous apprécierez. Je veux vraiment avoir vos commentaires, étant donné que c'est un premier essai pour moi ;). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>« <strong><em>Did you say it? I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life. Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it. But every now and then, look around. Drink it in. 'Cause this is it. It may all be gone tomorrow.<em>** » -_Grey's Anatomy_

Katherine Beckett se réveilla d'un seul coup, ouvrant les yeux comme le dormeur qui passe de l'enfer désagréable d'un terrible cauchemar à la vie réelle. Malgré son brusque réveil, elle mit un certain temps avant de pleinement réaliser où elle se trouvait. Son instinct de policière, blessée ou pas, s'était mis en marche presque au même moment, menant sa propre enquête sur cet endroit. La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle jetait un regard circulaire dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, à la recherche du simple détail qui lui ferait remonter en elle les derniers événements. La brunette ne mit pourtant que peu de temps avant de constater qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger sans ressentir cette douleur aigui qui secouait son corps entier. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir d'autre que cette secousse de douleur qui vivait dans chacune des parties de son corps, l'étourdissant, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Elle laissa donc tomber les gestes trop brusques, à contrecœur, et se contenta d'observer attentivement, tout ses sens en alerte, la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Les murs étaient blancs. Beaucoup trop blancs à son goût. Ils l'étourdissaient, lui donnaient la nausée. Ils semblaient vouloir l'avaler toute entière et ne faisaient qu'aiguiser cette douleur, qui finirait probablement par la réduire en pièces. Kate finit par fermer les yeux, espérant sans grande conviction que cela lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse cette satanée douleur nuire à ses réflexions, en plus qu'elle avait cette horrible impression d'urgence à agir, à se rappeler. Les étourdissements se calmèrent à demi, en même temps que la pulsion qui battait à son tempe depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillée. Le soudain calme qui régna dans sa tête lui permit de percevoir des faibles sons électroniques provenant près d'elle.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle semblèrent prendre place dans sa tête, se reliant l'une à l'autre pour former les événements qui l'avaient amené ici. Elle était à l'hôpital, apparemment. Elle avait été blessée, assez en tout cas pour l'empêcher de bouger autant qu'elle ne le voulait. Son cerveau semblait vouloir exploser à cause de toutes les pensées qui le mitraillaient. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la même sensation d'urgence l'envahit de nouveau, plus intense que jamais. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivée, son instinct semblait vouloir le lui crier de toutes ses forces. Dans une tentative presque inespérée pour calmer ce cœur qui battait à la folie et cette respiration plus irrégulière que jamais, détective Kate Beckett ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais ne conserva cette position que quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, comme dans un flash.

Elle savait, maintenant. Tous ces souvenirs, ceux qu'elle ne pouvait qu'à peine supporter, remontèrent à la surface. Et à ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé pouvoir tout oublier de nouveau.

« **Oh Beckett, tu es réveillée** », prononça une voix qui venait de quelques mètres d'elle. Kate n'eut pas besoin de poser les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, les nouveaux arrivants plutôt, pour reconnaître Esposito et Ryan. Kate fit un mouvement pour bouger, afin de mieux pouvoir les regarder, mais la même voix familière résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles. « **Tu ne devrais pas bouger…..m'enfin, c'est ce que le docteur à dis quand…** » Esposito eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kate, la tête dure comme la pierre, avait entreprit une douloureuse manœuvre afin de pouvoir poser les yeux sur ses deux collègues. Les deux hommes se turent; ils connaissaient que trop la détective Beckett pour deviner que, peu importe ce qu'ils lui diraient, elle ne ferait qu'à sa tête.

C'est alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur eux qu'elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Apparemment, son instinct avait eut raison de l'alerter. Leurs yeux étaient différents, semblèrent respirer la douleur, mentale cette fois, l'inquiétude. Ces quatre pairs de yeux-là étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, elle le savait. Une mauvaise nouvelle qui semblait incapable de franchir leurs lèvres et qui les amenait vers un malaise dans lequel elle ne les avait jamais vus plongé. Elle craignait le pire à présent, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ses yeux devaient laisser présager de ses pensées, puisque ses collègues, sa famille, étaient incapables de les soutenir plus de quelques secondes à la fois. Elle-même n'osait rien dire, comme si le fait de ne pas parler aller effacer le mauvais présage qu'elle sentait plonger sur eux tel un manteau de noirceur.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'explosion de jouer de jouer sans cesse en boucle devant ses yeux, comme pour la pousser à prononcer les mots que tout son cœur la poussait à dire, alors qu'en même temps, une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Non, l'ignorance valait mieux que la douleur. Pour l'instant tout du moins; elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne doive affronter cette réalité qu'elle pouvait presque lire dans les yeux des deux hommes. Ses deux grands frères. Pas une fois, alors que les pensées de la brunette tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle ne baissa les yeux. Elle continuait de fixer Ryan et Esposito, comme si cela allait lui donner suffisamment de courage pour parler, finalement. Dans une tentative pour essuyer cette impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des années, elle déglutit difficilement, puis ouvrit la bouche.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?** » commença-t-elle, surprise par la faiblesse qu'affichait sa voix, qui contrastait tellement avec son attitude habituelle qu'elle vit le malaise s'intensifier chez les deux hommes. Sa voix était un murmure et ses paroles furent accompagnées d'une grimace qui en disait long sur l'état de son corps. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais hésita soudain à continuer, la peur des scénarios les plus graves qui s'étaient formés dans sa tête l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Comme s'ils avaient perçut ce que serait la deuxième question et qu'ils voulaient repousser l'échéance au plus tard possible, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de continuer. Cependant, Katherine savait déjà. C'était cette foutue explosion.

« **Nous vous avons recherché pendant des heures toi et…Castle** » commença Ryan, prononçant le nom de l'écrivain avec une hésitation et à contrecoeur, ce qui lui fit encore craindre le pire. « **Nous vous avons retrouvé près d'une entrepôt désaffecté. Apparemment….il y a eu une explosion. Nous vous avons amené à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible…** » Détective Beckett hocha la tête de nouveau, lentement, autant pour empêcher la douleur d'envahir son corps de nouveau que parce qu'elle avait peur. Oui, elle, Katherine Beckett, avait peur d'entendre la suite. Elle avait peur de voir les terribles scénarios que son instinct lui dictait devenir vrais. Elle les encourageait à continuer pourtant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la nouvelle plus longtemps. Maintenant, les souvenirs de l'explosion étaient de plus en plus clairs dans son esprit, comme pour la hanter davantage.

Ils travaillaient sur une enquête de meurtre plus difficile que jamais au poste. Les indices ne menaient nulle part, peu importe les dizaines de pistes qu'ils avaient tenté de creuser. Ils avaient retourné chez eux, chacun de leur côté, mais Kate n'avait pas pu s'enlever ce cas de la tête. C'est alors que, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise et qu'elle demeurerait préoccupée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mis le coupable derrière les barreaux, Castle s'était montré à sa porte. Comme d'habitude, il avait compris. Il avait lu en elle avec une facilité qui la surprenait chaque fois agréablement, qui la relaxait aussi dans un sens. C'était, en fait, tellement apaisant de pouvoir communiquer avec une personne qui vous connaissait si bien que les mots étaient inutiles, n'avaient soudain plus autant de poids que chacun des gestes qu'ils faisaient l'un pour l'autre. Il l'avait rassurée, à sa manière à lui, il avait été là pour elle et, ensemble, ils avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit afin de trouver les pites, les bonnes cette fois. Kate avait développé une telle facilité à travailler avec Castle que s'en était parfois déconcertant combien leurs cerveaux semblaient branchés ensemble, combien ils semblaient être entreconnectés pour ne former qu'un. Et, c'était plutôt utile dans certaines des enquêtes qu'ils menaient. Encore une fois, ce soir-là, leurs pensées semblaient traverser au même moment leurs deux esprits. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne et, plus important encore, ils avaient trouvé le petit détail qu'ils lui manquaient pour assembler ce fameux puzzle.

Cette pièce manquante les avait menés à cet entrepôt, celui où, quelques minutes plus tard, les renforts inquiets allaient les retrouver. Et son dernier souvenir, troublant, était la constatation qu'une explosion allait survenir, suivie d'une course folle pour sortir de ce bâtiment. Son dernier souvenir, c'était les bras de Richard Castle qui entouraient ses épaules, comme pour la protéger. Son dernier souvenir, c'était lui qui la poussait devant lui alors que, aussi têtue que d'habitude, elle rechignait à quitter cet endroit. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier et son cœur sembla se tordre dans sa poitrine. Bon sang. Faites qu'elle avait tort, faites qu'elle se soit mis à délirer à imaginer des scénarios terribles et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient réalisés. Kate posa de nouveau ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux de Ryan et d'Esposito, les fixant à tour de rôle avec une intensité et une inquiétude qu'elle ne cachait pas. Ils osaient à peine la regarder, attendant la question fatale comme un condamné attend sa mise à mort, ou presque.

« **Et Castle?** » continua-t-elle, après une longue hésitation qui lui servait à assembler le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore en elle. Un moment de silence s'étira, douloureux lui aussi, presque autant que toutes les parties du corps qui hurlaient au même moment. Kate reprit alors, plus insistante. Tant pis pour la douleur, tant pis pour les mauvaises nouvelles, elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de le savoir, de le voir encore une fois.

« **Ryan, tu m'as dit que tu NOUS avait trouvé. Tu l'as trouvé lui aussi, non?** » Kate détestait ce brin de vulnérabilité qu'elle entendait dans sa propre voix, comme si elle était sur le point de se briser en mille miettes. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus d'énergie, pas assez en tout cas pour tenter de jouer le rôle de la dure à cuire.

Un échange de regards entre les deux hommes. Long, beaucoup trop long pour le détective Beckett. Cette fois, elle avait peur que son cœur n'explose tellement ses battements semblaient s'accélérer de seconde en seconde. Cette fois, le malaise était plus que palpable; elle aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher si elle l'avait voulu.

« **Beckett je suis….désolée** » commença Esposito, sur le même ton d'hésitation qu'il y a quelques minutes. « **Ils l'ont amené en salle d'opération. Il était brûlé sur une grande partie de son corps et encore plus blessé que toi. Tu as eu de la chance…** » continua-t-il, sachant plus que bien que le plus dur était à venir. « **Beckett….il n'a pas survécu à l'opération. Il était….trop tard** » termina-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux pour éviter la lueur qui apparaîtrait dans les yeux de la brunette. Celle-ci ferma les yeux; cette fois, son cœur avait bel et bien explosé, mais c'était d'une douleur cent fois pire que celle qui la clouait au lit depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ferma les poings, lentement, mais sentait que sa main tremblait. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Kate ne savait plus comment mener l'interrogatoire, quoi dire d'autre, quoi répondre à cette nouvelle qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Il était parti. Il n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort. Les mots flottaient dans son esprit, comme irréels, impossibles. Comme si elle ne pouvait les absorber complètement, alors que, en même temps, ils l'atteignaient profondément, douloureusement. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens, elle était perdue, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, mais sachant en même temps que c'était la vie, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

C'est alors que les bras qui entouraient ses épaules lors de l'explosion lui revinrent en tête, comme un paradis en plein cauchemar. Un oasis de paix qui se transformait soudain en enfer, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait protégée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait enlacé, poussée en avant. Il avait tenté de la protéger de l'explosion. Pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Une pensée presque intolérable franchie alors les méandres de son esprit troublée; il était mort pour la protéger elle. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas conduit à ce bâtiment…si elle n'avait pas tenu à rester là pour trouver des indices….si elle n'avait jamais été le voir, il y avait de cela trois ans, pour demander son aide sur une enquête de meurtres orchestrés exactement comme dans son livre…..il ne serait jamais mort en la protégeant. Kate tenta de retenir le plus longtemps possible les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, bien qu'elle sache que c'était idiot de penser ainsi. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher une larme de glisser sur ses joues lisses, atterrissant sur ses longs cheveux bruns épais étendus sur l'oreille de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour les retenir tout en parlant à présent. Le vide l'avait envahit, elle était une coquille qui n'aspirait qu'à s'endormir. Dormir jusqu'à l'infini, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle avait trop souvent vu des gens près d'elle mourir pour penser autrement, pour ne pas être détruit par celle qui s'ajoutait. L'on aurait dit que rester près d'elle était mortel….enfin, elle allait commencer à le penser si les choses continuaient ainsi. Kate avait fait ce métier pour élucider le meurtre de sa mère; elle avait à peine résolu l'énigme, des années après sa mort, qu'elle avait un autre coupable à rechercher. Bon sang, Castle. Lui qui la faisait sourire tous les jours depuis trois ans, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle. C'était celui avec qui elle se sentait bien, heureuse, mais qui avait le don de priser son cœur comme nul autre avant lui. Cet homme, qui se comportait parfois comme un enfant, à la plus grande exaspération de Kate Beckett. Celui qui avait le mot pour rire et savait attirer à la fois un soupir de découragement et un sourire amusé chez elle à chacune de ses blagues. Elle avait finit par arrêter de se cacher, de rire librement, d'avoir un peu plus de plaisir et ne s'en était trouvé que plus heureuse. À cause de lui. Et elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était…mort? Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine, entraînant un poids de douleur supplémentaire qui alourdissait son corps en entier.

« **Il…est mort à cause de moi** » commença-t-elle, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre par la parole, alors que son esprit n'était que brumes. « **Je l'ai entraîné là-dedans….Je suis allée lui proposer de travailler avec nous en premier il y a trois ans...** » Elle n'était habituellement pas du genre à se confier si facilement, ou en tout cas ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui. Cependant, ce matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur un nouveau jour où l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus en vie, elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour monter autour d'elle les barrières qu'elle avait en tout temps. « **Il a essayé de me protéger….il est mort à cause de moi…** » Sa voix n'était encore qu'un chuchotement. Elle avait à peine terminé de les prononcer qu'une énième pensée la frappa de plein fouet.

Martha et Alexis. Où étaient-elles? Savaient-elles déjà la nouvelle? Elles allaient lui en vouloir tout le reste de sa vie. Elle les comprendrait si c'était le cas; c'était de sa faute si elles avaient perdu un fils et un père. Kate aperçut Esposito ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. « **Martha et Alexys** » chuchota-t-elle avec peine. « **Elles sont déjà au courant?** » Parler lui était devenu difficile à présent; sa bouche était pâteuse et cette fatigue extrême qui l'envahissait n'était rien pour aider sa cause. Esposito avait hoché la tête doucement, regardant les yeux habituellement étincelants de détermination s'éteindre tranquillement. « **Nous venons de les appeler, elles vont être ici dans quelques minutes**… » Kate hocha à peine la tête. Elle se sentait lourde et avait cette impression que les murs blancs autour d'elle allaient l'avaler tout entière, la noyer. Elle craignait énormément la visite des deux femmes et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses, illogiques. Elles tourbillonnaient en elle sans lui donner le temps de s'agripper à l'une d'elle. Une autre voix la fit sursauter, qui lui était inconnue cette fois.

« **Mademoiselle Beckett? Les visites sont terminées à présent, vous avez besoin de dormir** » dit l'infirmière, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Dormir. Plonger dans ce monde irréel pour fuir cette réalité où tout lui faisait mal, où tout la ramenait à la mort. Sans cesse. Le visage de sa mère s'interposait à celui, souriant, de Castle. Tout se mélangeait, l'étourdissant. Dormir, oui dormir était la solution pour échapper à tout cela. Esposito et Ryan étaient sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand, faisant appel à l'énergie qui lui restait, elle marmonna « **Merci. Merci d'avoir été là les gars.** »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'ils avaient tristement hoché la tête, eux aussi attristés par la mort de leur ami. D'une personne qu'ils avaient finit par considérer être dans leur propre famille. Ils avaient fait un geste pour sortir de la pièce, quand Esposito s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers une Beckett déjà engourdie par la drogue.

« **Kate? C'est pas de ta faute….Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est partie.** » Kate n'avait qu'à demi entendu ses paroles, leur ayant porté une attention particulière puisqu'il était rare que ses collègues l'appelle par son prénom. Pourtant, ils étaient sa famille, ses deux grands frères et ils l'avaient encore prouvé au cours des dernières heures. Les drogues faisaient effet à présent, elle le sentait et accueillait avec plaisir le sommeil inévitable qui s'offrait à elle. Kate entendit à peine les deux hommes sortir de la pièce, étant elle-même dans la sorte de transe caractéristique entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Dormir….la seule solution pour oublier, pour empêcher, le temps de quelques heures, son cœur d'exploser de douleur.

Juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil, elle entendit une voix à son oreille. C'était une voix douce, familière, une voix qui la calmait. Était-ce l'effet de la drogue ou de la fatigue, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pour être honnête, à ce moment précis, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était le mot que cette voix lui soufflait à l'oreille.

« _Always_ » dit le chuchotement, de cette voix trop familière et emplie de la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé. Un sourire niais au visage, envahit de l'inconscience causée par la drogue, Katherine Beckett tomba endormie d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce n'était pas si mal. Je voulais tout faire en un bloc, mais finalement je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux de séparer le tout. Je promet plus d'espoir dans le prochain chapitre, pour ne pas que vous ne me preniez pour une dépressive lol. Laissez des reviews ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Beckett se réveilla d'un seul coup, ouvrant les yeux comme le dormeur qui passe de l'enfer désagréable d'un terrible cauchemar à la vie réelle. Malgré son brusque réveil, elle mit un certain temps avant de pleinement réaliser où elle se trouvait. Son instinct de policière, blessée ou pas, s'était mis en marche presque au même moment, menant sa propre enquête sur cet endroit. La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle jetait un regard circulaire dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, à la recherche du simple détail qui lui ferait remonter en elle les derniers événements. La brunette ne mit pourtant que peu de temps avant de constater qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger sans ressentir cette douleur aigui qui secouait son corps entier. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir d'autre que cette secousse de douleur qui vivait dans chacune des parties de son corps, l'étourdissant, l'empêchant de penser clairement. Elle laissa donc tomber les gestes trop brusques, à contrecœur, et se contenta d'observer attentivement, tout ses sens en alerte, la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Les murs étaient blancs. Beaucoup trop blancs à son goût. Ils l'étourdissaient, lui donnaient la nausée. Ils semblaient vouloir l'avaler toute entière et ne faisaient qu'aiguiser cette douleur, qui finirait probablement par la réduire en pièces. Kate finit par fermer les yeux, espérant sans grande conviction que cela lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse cette satanée douleur nuire à ses réflexions, en plus qu'elle avait cette horrible impression d'urgence à agir, à se rappeler. Les étourdissements se calmèrent à demi, en même temps que la pulsion qui battait à son tempe depuis le moment où elle s'était réveillée. Le soudain calme qui régna dans sa tête lui permit de percevoir des faibles sons électroniques provenant près d'elle.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle semblèrent prendre place dans sa tête, se reliant l'une à l'autre pour former les événements qui l'avaient amené ici. Elle était à l'hôpital, apparemment. Elle avait été blessée, assez en tout cas pour l'empêcher de bouger autant qu'elle ne le voulait. Son cerveau semblait vouloir exploser à cause de toutes les pensées qui le mitraillaient. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la même sensation d'urgence l'envahit de nouveau, plus intense que jamais. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, son instinct semblait vouloir le lui crier de toutes ses forces. Dans une tentative presque inespérée pour calmer ce cœur qui battait à la folie et cette respiration plus irrégulière que jamais, détective Kate Beckett ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais ne conserva cette position que quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, comme dans un flash.

Elle savait, maintenant. Tous ces souvenirs, ceux qu'elle ne pouvait qu'à peine supporter, remontèrent à la surface. Et à ce moment précis, elle aurait aimé pouvoir tout oublier de nouveau.

« Oh Beckett, tu es réveillée », prononça une voix qui venait de quelques mètres d'elle. Kate n'eut pas besoin de poser les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant, les nouveaux arrivants plutôt, pour reconnaître Esposito et Ryan. Kate fit un mouvement pour bouger, afin de mieux pouvoir les regarder, mais la même voix familière résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles. « Tu ne devrais pas bouger…..m'enfin, c'est ce que le docteur à dis quand… » Esposito eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kate, la tête dure comme la pierre, avait entreprit une douloureuse manœuvre afin de pouvoir poser les yeux sur ses deux collègues. Les deux hommes se turent; ils connaissaient que trop la détective Beckett pour deviner que, peu importe ce qu'ils lui diraient, elle ne ferait qu'à sa tête.

C'est alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur eux qu'elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Apparemment, son instinct avait eut raison de l'alerter. Leurs yeux étaient différents, semblèrent respirer la douleur, mentale cette fois, l'inquiétude. Ces quatre pairs de yeux-là étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles, elle le savait. Une mauvaise nouvelle qui semblait incapable de franchir leurs lèvres et qui les amenait vers un malaise dans lequel elle ne les avait jamais vus plongé. Elle craignait le pire à présent, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ses yeux devaient laisser présager de ses pensées, puisque ses collègues, sa famille, étaient incapables de les soutenir plus de quelques secondes à la fois. Elle-même n'osait rien dire, comme si le fait de ne pas parler aller effacer le mauvais présage qu'elle sentait plonger sur eux tel un manteau de noirceur.

Cela n'empêchait pas l'explosion de jouer de jouer sans cesse en boucle devant ses yeux, comme pour la pousser à prononcer les mots que tout son cœur la poussait à dire, alors qu'en même temps, une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Non, l'ignorance valait mieux que la douleur. Pour l'instant tout du moins; elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne doive affronter cette réalité qu'elle pouvait presque lire dans les yeux des deux hommes. Ses deux grands frères. Pas une fois, alors que les pensées de la brunette tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle ne baissa les yeux. Elle continuait de fixer Ryan et Esposito, comme si cela allait lui donner suffisamment de courage pour parler, finalement. Dans une tentative pour essuyer cette impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des années, elle déglutit difficilement, puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » commença-t-elle, surprise par la faiblesse qu'affichait sa voix, qui contrastait tellement avec son attitude habituelle qu'elle vit le malaise s'intensifier chez les deux hommes. Sa voix était un murmure et ses paroles furent accompagnées d'une grimace qui en disait long sur l'état de son corps. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais hésita soudain à continuer, la peur des scénarios les plus graves qui s'étaient formés dans sa tête l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Comme s'ils avaient perçut ce que serait la deuxième question et qu'ils voulaient repousser l'échéance au plus tard possible, ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de continuer. Cependant, Katherine savait déjà. C'était cette foutue explosion.

« Nous vous avons recherché pendant des heures toi et…Castle » commença Ryan, prononçant le nom de l'écrivain avec une hésitation et à contrecoeur, ce qui lui fit encore craindre le pire. « Nous vous avons retrouvé près d'une entrepôt désaffecté. Apparemment….il y a eu une explosion. Nous vous avons amené à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible… » Détective Beckett hocha la tête de nouveau, lentement, autant pour empêcher la douleur d'envahir son corps de nouveau que parce qu'elle avait peur. Oui, elle, Katherine Beckett, avait peur d'entendre la suite. Elle avait peur de voir les terribles scénarios que son instinct lui dictait devenir vrais. Elle les encourageait à continuer pourtant, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la nouvelle plus longtemps. Maintenant, les souvenirs de l'explosion étaient de plus en plus clairs dans son esprit, comme pour la hanter davantage.

Ils travaillaient sur une enquête de meurtre plus difficile que jamais au poste. Les indices ne menaient nulle part, peu importe les dizaines de pistes qu'ils avaient tenté de creuser. Ils avaient retourné chez eux, chacun de leur côté, mais Kate n'avait pas pu s'enlever ce cas de la tête. C'est alors que, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise et qu'elle demeurerait préoccupée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mis le coupable derrière les barreaux, Castle s'était montré à sa porte. Comme d'habitude, il avait compris. Il avait lu en elle avec une facilité qui la surprenait chaque fois agréablement, qui la relaxait aussi dans un sens. C'était, en fait, tellement apaisant de pouvoir communiquer avec une personne qui vous connaissait si bien que les mots étaient inutiles, n'avaient soudain plus autant de poids que chacun des gestes qu'ils faisaient l'un pour l'autre. Il l'avait rassurée, à sa manière à lui, il avait été là pour elle et, ensemble, ils avaient travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit afin de trouver les pites, les bonnes cette fois. Kate avait développé une telle facilité à travailler avec Castle que s'en était parfois déconcertant combien leurs cerveaux semblaient branchés ensemble, combien ils semblaient être entreconnectés pour ne former qu'un. Et, c'était plutôt utile dans certaines des enquêtes qu'ils menaient. Encore une fois, ce soir-là, leurs pensées semblaient traverser au même moment leurs deux esprits. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne et, plus important encore, ils avaient trouvé le petit détail qu'ils lui manquaient pour assembler ce fameux puzzle.

Cette pièce manquante les avait menés à cet entrepôt, celui où, quelques minutes plus tard, les renforts inquiets allaient les retrouver. Et son dernier souvenir, troublant, était la constatation qu'une explosion allait survenir, suivie d'une course folle pour sortir de ce bâtiment. Son dernier souvenir, c'était les bras de Richard Castle qui entouraient ses épaules, comme pour la protéger. Son dernier souvenir, c'était lui qui la poussait devant lui alors que, aussi têtue que d'habitude, elle rechignait à quitter cet endroit. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier et son cœur sembla se tordre dans sa poitrine. Bon sang. Faites qu'elle avait tort, faites qu'elle se soit mis à délirer à imaginer des scénarios terribles et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient réalisés. Kate posa de nouveau ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux de Ryan et d'Esposito, les fixant à tour de rôle avec une intensité et une inquiétude qu'elle ne cachait pas. Ils osaient à peine la regarder, attendant la question fatale comme un condamné attend sa mise à mort, ou presque.

« Et Castle? » continua-t-elle, après une longue hésitation qui lui servait à assembler le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore en elle. Un moment de silence s'étira, douloureux lui aussi, presque autant que toutes les parties du corps qui hurlaient au même moment. Kate reprit alors, plus insistante. Tant pis pour la douleur, tant pis pour les mauvaises nouvelles, elle voulait savoir, elle avait besoin de le savoir, de le voir encore une fois.

« Ryan, tu m'as dit que tu NOUS avait trouvé. Tu l'as trouvé lui aussi, non? » Kate détestait ce brin de vulnérabilité qu'elle entendait dans sa propre voix, comme si elle était sur le point de se briser en mille miettes. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus d'énergie, pas assez en tout cas pour tenter de jouer le rôle de la dure à cuire.

Un échange de regards entre les deux hommes. Long, beaucoup trop long pour le détective Beckett. Cette fois, elle avait peur que son cœur n'explose tellement ses battements semblaient s'accélérer de seconde en seconde. Cette fois, le malaise était plus que palpable; elle aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher si elle l'avait voulu.

« Beckett je suis….désolée » commença Esposito, sur le même ton d'hésitation qu'il y a quelques minutes. « Ils l'ont amené en salle d'opération. Il était brûlé sur une grande partie de son corps et encore plus blessé que toi. Tu as eu de la chance… » continua-t-il, sachant plus que bien que le plus dur était à venir. « Beckett….il n'a pas survécu à l'opération. Il était….trop tard » termina-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux pour éviter la lueur qui apparaîtrait dans les yeux de la brunette. Celle-ci ferma les yeux; cette fois, son cœur avait bel et bien explosé, mais c'était d'une douleur cent fois pire que celle qui la clouait au lit depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ferma les poings, lentement, mais sentait que sa main tremblait. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Kate ne savait plus comment mener l'interrogatoire, quoi dire d'autre, quoi répondre à cette nouvelle qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Il était parti. Il n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort. Les mots flottaient dans son esprit, comme irréels, impossibles. Comme si elle ne pouvait les absorber complètement, alors que, en même temps, ils l'atteignaient profondément, douloureusement. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens, elle était perdue, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, mais sachant en même temps que c'était la vie, qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

C'est alors que les bras qui entouraient ses épaules lors de l'explosion lui revinrent en tête, comme un paradis en plein cauchemar. Un oasis de paix qui se transformait soudain en enfer, réalisa-t-elle. Il l'avait protégée. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait enlacé, poussée en avant. Il avait tenté de la protéger de l'explosion. Pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante. Une pensée presque intolérable franchie alors les méandres de son esprit troublée; il était mort pour la protéger elle. Il était mort à cause d'elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas conduit à ce bâtiment…si elle n'avait pas tenu à rester là pour trouver des indices….si elle n'avait jamais été le voir, il y avait de cela trois ans, pour demander son aide sur une enquête de meurtres orchestrés exactement comme dans son livre…..il ne serait jamais mort en la protégeant. Kate tenta de retenir le plus longtemps possible les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, bien qu'elle sache que c'était idiot de penser ainsi. Cependant, elle ne put empêcher une larme de glisser sur ses joues lisses, atterrissant sur ses longs cheveux bruns épais étendus sur l'oreille de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour les retenir tout en parlant à présent. Le vide l'avait envahit, elle était une coquille qui n'aspirait qu'à s'endormir. Dormir jusqu'à l'infini, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle avait trop souvent vu des gens près d'elle mourir pour penser autrement, pour ne pas être détruit par celle qui s'ajoutait. L'on aurait dit que rester près d'elle était mortel….enfin, elle allait commencer à le penser si les choses continuaient ainsi. Kate avait fait ce métier pour élucider le meurtre de sa mère; elle avait à peine résolu l'énigme, des années après sa mort, qu'elle avait un autre coupable à rechercher. Bon sang, Castle. Lui qui la faisait sourire tous les jours depuis trois ans, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle. C'était celui avec qui elle se sentait bien, heureuse, mais qui avait le don de priser son cœur comme nul autre avant lui. Cet homme, qui se comportait parfois comme un enfant, à la plus grande exaspération de Kate Beckett. Celui qui avait le mot pour rire et savait attirer à la fois un soupir de découragement et un sourire amusé chez elle à chacune de ses blagues. Elle avait finit par arrêter de se cacher, de rire librement, d'avoir un peu plus de plaisir et ne s'en était trouvé que plus heureuse. À cause de lui. Et elle venait d'apprendre qu'il était…mort? Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine, entraînant un poids de douleur supplémentaire qui alourdissait son corps en entier.

« Il…est mort à cause de moi » commença-t-elle, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre par la parole, alors que son esprit n'était que brumes. « Je l'ai entraîné là-dedans….Je suis allée lui proposer de travailler avec nous en premier il y a trois ans... » Elle n'était habituellement pas du genre à se confier si facilement, ou en tout cas ne le faisait pas avec n'importe qui. Cependant, ce matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur un nouveau jour où l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus en vie, elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour monter autour d'elle les barrières qu'elle avait en tout temps. « Il a essayé de me protéger….il est mort à cause de moi… » Sa voix n'était encore qu'un chuchotement. Elle avait à peine terminé de les prononcer qu'une énième pensée la frappa de plein fouet.

Martha et Alexis. Où étaient-elles? Savaient-elles déjà la nouvelle? Elles allaient lui en vouloir tout le reste de sa vie. Elle les comprendrait si c'était le cas; c'était de sa faute si elles avaient perdu un fils et un père. Kate aperçut Esposito ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. « Martha et Alexys » chuchota-t-elle avec peine. « Elles sont déjà au courant? » Parler lui était devenu difficile à présent; sa bouche était pâteuse et cette fatigue extrême qui l'envahissait n'était rien pour aider sa cause. Esposito avait hoché la tête doucement, regardant les yeux habituellement étincelants de détermination s'éteindre tranquillement. « Nous venons de les appeler, elles vont être ici dans quelques minutes… » Kate hocha à peine la tête. Elle se sentait lourde et avait cette impression que les murs blancs autour d'elle allaient l'avaler tout entière, la noyer. Elle craignait énormément la visite des deux femmes et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Ses pensées étaient brumeuses, illogiques. Elles tourbillonnaient en elle sans lui donner le temps de s'agripper à l'une d'elle. Une autre voix la fit sursauter, qui lui était inconnue cette fois.

« Mademoiselle Beckett? Les visites sont terminées à présent, vous avez besoin de dormir » dit l'infirmière, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Dormir. Plonger dans ce monde irréel pour fuir cette réalité où tout lui faisait mal, où tout la ramenait à la mort. Sans cesse. Le visage de sa mère s'interposait à celui, souriant, de Castle. Tout se mélangeait, l'étourdissant. Dormir, oui dormir était la solution pour échapper à tout cela. Esposito et Ryan étaient sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand, faisant appel à l'énergie qui lui restait, elle marmonna « Merci. Merci d'avoir été là les gars. »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'ils avaient tristement hoché la tête, eux aussi attristés par la mort de leur ami. D'une personne qu'ils avaient finit par considérer être dans leur propre famille. Ils avaient fait un geste pour sortir de la pièce, quand Esposito s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers une Beckett déjà engourdie par la drogue.

« Kate? C'est pas de ta faute….Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est partie. » Kate n'avait qu'à demi entendu ses paroles, leur ayant porté une attention particulière puisqu'il était rare que ses collègues l'appelle par son prénom. Pourtant, ils étaient sa famille, ses deux grands frères et ils l'avaient encore prouvé au cours des dernières heures. Les drogues faisaient effet à présent, elle le sentait et accueillait avec plaisir le sommeil inévitable qui s'offrait à elle. Kate entendit à peine les deux hommes sortir de la pièce, étant elle-même dans la sorte de transe caractéristique entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Dormir….la seule solution pour oublier, pour empêcher, le temps de quelques heures, son cœur d'exploser de douleur.

Juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil, elle entendit une voix à son oreille. C'était une voix douce, familière, une voix qui la calmait. Était-ce l'effet de la drogue ou de la fatigue, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pour être honnête, à ce moment précis, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était le mot que cette voix lui soufflait à l'oreille.

« Always » dit le chuchotement, de cette voix trop familière et emplie de la complicité qu'ils avaient partagé. Un sourire niais au visage, envahit de l'inconscience causée par la drogue, Katherine Beckett tomba endormie d'un sommeil sans rêves.

L'espoir. C'était ce concept si vague que Katherine Beckett tentait d'atteindre maintenant. Cette sensation que les jours prochains ne pourraient être que meilleur, même si elle avait perdu une des personnes la plus importante de sa vie. Une personne qui était morte à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait été trop stupide pour s'éloigner à temps de l'explosion, qu'elle avait eu la tête trop dure pour agir dans le sens de les protéger tous les deux. Elle savait déjà toutes les émotions qui pouvaient se bousculer en elle, ce trou qui se creusait dans sa poitrine, puisqu'elle les avait déjà vécues lorsque sa mère avait été assassinée. Cependant, cette fois, Kate savait que c'était différent. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était différent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements dans sa tête, se demandant comment les choses se seraient déroulées si elle avait agit de telle façon plutôt que de celle-ci. Puis, quelque part au cours des nombreux jours de repos que l'hôpital l'avait obligée à prendre après son accident, Katherine Beckett s'était mis à lui en vouloir terriblement. Bon sang. Elle l'aurait frappé ce Castle s'il avait été devant elle pendant ces moments-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de la protéger ainsi? Elle était policière. Elle avait choisit par sa carrière de prendre de tels risques, de courir ces nombreux dangers. Pas lui. ELLE aurait dû être celle qui le protégeait et non pas le contraire. Pendant ces moments-là, la colère montait en elle comme un volcan qui entrait en irruption. Si elle avait été incapable de se contrôler, elle savait qu'elle aurait frappé tout ce qu'elle aurait sous la main. Pourtant, la brunette avait été incapable de dire, lorsque le psychologue qu'on l'avait aussi obligé à voir l'avait questionnée sur ce sujet, si cette rage noire était dirigée vers lui ou…vers elle-même.

Pendant ces semaines où Kate avait vécu avec son père, les spécialistes ne voulant pas la laisser seule à la maison, les crises de larmes étaient toutes aussi présentes que les crises de colère. Dans les premiers temps, elle les retenait, elle se contrôlait, elle les enfouissait au plus profond d'elle-même. Bref, elle agissait comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Puis, elle avait finit par craquer; le vase était plein et ne pouvait plus accumuler aucune émotions. Alors, Kate cachait du mieux possible ces moments de faiblesses, s'assurait qu'elle était seule avant de craquait et tentait de se convaincre que son ni son père, ni Lannie n'en avait conscience. Bien sûr, ces derniers la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle leur cachait avec tant d'énergie, mais les quelques fois où ils avaient tenté de lui parler, de mettre avec elle les cartes sur table, elle s'était refermée. Lannie venait régulièrement la voir pendant ces mois de convalescence, amenant, le plus souvent, Esposito avec lui. À chaque fois, ils essayaient de la faire parler et à chaque fois, ils se frappaient sur un mur, à leur plus grande exaspération. Quand ces derniers avaient tenté de l'amener à parler avec Martha et Alexis, Kate ouvrait des yeux emplis d'une peur terrible et trouvait toujours une excuse pour refuser cette offre. En fait, elle avait peur. Peur de les affronter, alors qu'elle était la cause même du pourquoi Richard Castle n'était plus de ce monde. Il était mort pour la protéger, elle. Kate avait finit par s'isoler encore plus.

En fait, Kate n'avait revu ceux qu'elle considérait comme étant sa famille qu'aux funérailles. Même son père était venu, mais la brunette avait fait de son mieux pour conserver cette image de femme forte, que rien ne pouvait ébranler, alors qu'elle sentait son âme se briser en mille morceaux. Ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment n'étaient pourtant pas dupes et ils avaient tous été là pour elle, lui tenant fermement la main. Comme la famille qu'ils avaient toujours été. Alors que, tremblant intérieurement, Katherine Beckett faisait quelques pas pour atteindre son auto, après les funérailles, Alexis lui avait sauté dans les bras, en larmes. Impuissante, elle était restée près de l'adolescente, brisée de lui avoir volé son père. Le fait que la rousse était venue ainsi se jeter dans ses bras lui prouvait pourtant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ce qui eut tôt fait de lui faire chaud au cœur. Les mots qu'elle prononça fut à peine un chuchotement, comme si elle tentait de conserver la conversation privée malgré les paires de yeux qui s'étaient rivées sur les deux femmes.

« Je suis désolée…. » commença Kate, sentant un besoin de se justifier. « Je suis désolée Alexis, c'est ma faute, je… » tenta-t-elle de terminer, contrôlant avec peine sa voix qui ne semblait vouloir que de se briser. La jeune femme l'avait regardé, des points d'interrogation s'étant ajoutés dans ses yeux emplis de larmes. « Ta faute? Pourquoi penserait-on que c'était ta faute? Mon père…protégeait ceux qu'ils aimaient, c'était ancré en lui et tu n'aurais pas pu changer les choses…. » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix brisée, mais qui contenait tant d'amour que Kate sentis ce contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses propres larmes s'affaiblir. Elle sentait à quel point l'usage de l'imparfait pour parler de son père lui coûtait; même à Kate, cela faisait comme l'effet d'un autre coup de couteau au cœur. Le soulagement l'avait pourtant envahit. Les deux autres femmes de la vie de Richard ne lui en voulaient pas. Elle ne la tenait pas pour responsable. Et elles avaient raison, Kate le sentait et elle connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour le savoir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient et cela avait finit par lui coûter la vie.

C'est à ce moment, alors que ses yeux bruns étaient plantés dans ceux de l'adolescence, qu'elle se souvint d'une promesse qu'elle avait fait à Castle. C'était des mots qui avaient été prononcés avec banalité, comme s'il était invincible, alors qu'il avait craint de mourir à cause d'une malédiction donnée par une momie. Sortie un peu de nulle part, ce souvenir était pourtant remonté à la surface avec les derniers mots de l'adolescence. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, un très léger sourire s'était peint sur ses lèvres. Elle lui avait promis, plusieurs mois auparavant, qu'elle s'occuperait de sa fille si jamais il lui arriverait quelque chose. Cette promesse oubliée venait de lui revenir en mémoire et Katherine Beckett sut que c'était le moment de la mettre en application. Après tout, une promesse était une promesse, rien ne pouvait la briser maintenant qu'elle était faite.

Katherine n'avait cependant pas encore craqué devant les autres jusqu'à ce jour, ses larmes encore et toujours refoulées en elle comme un venin qui s'accumulerait jusqu'à la tuer. Ce fameux jour, c'était Ryan et Esposito, les deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme étant ses deux frères, qui étaient venus lui rendre visite. Dans leurs mains reposaient un manuscrit. Cela, Kate l'aperçu presque tout de suite, amenant son cœur à se serrer encore davantage, si seulement c'était possible. Elle ignorait comment cela était possible mais, en entrevoyant ce paquet de pages imprimées, elle sut exactement ce que les deux hommes lui amenaient. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, mais comme toujours dernièrement, elle prit soin de conserver un contrôle presque parfait sur ces dernières. L'attitude des deux hommes était définitivement empreinte d'un malaise qui lui rappelait ce terrible moment où elle s'était éveillée, peu après l'explosion. Rien pour la rassurer et pour se convaincre que son hypothèse de plus tôt était fausse, une hypothèse que ses deux collègues confirmèrent peu après. Ils eurent tôt fait d'apercevoir ses yeux posés sur le document, ce qui leur facilitèrent la tâche du comment commencer cette conversation.

« Hey. Kate, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé, mais…écoute, nous avons amené un petit quelque chose pour toi » commença Ryan, d'une voix différente de celle qu'elle était si habituée d'entendre. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, l'homme irlandais fit passer le document d'une main à l'autre avec hésitation, avant de le tendre lentement vers la brunette. Avec une vitesse quasi-identique, Kate l'avait empoigné, ses grands yeux bruns passant du document aux hommes qui se tenaient debout devant elle. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait plus quel sentiment était le plus fort. Était-ce l'excitation de la découverte ou la peur de souffrir si jamais la pensée qu'elle avait eu tout à l'heure s'avérait exacte? La peur, à ce moment, avait probablement pris le dessus puisque, tout d'un coup, elle hésitait à poser les yeux sur le document, conservant son regard sur ses collègues, sa famille. Kate amassa les dernières graines d'énergie qui lui restait, un geste qui lui paraissait presque surhumain, avant de finalement baisser les yeux sur le manuscrit. Quand elle aperçut le titre, elle crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol, réduite en miettes.

C'était le manuscrit du dernier Nikki Heat, celui sur lequel Castle travaillait depuis un bon moment déjà. Une discussion, une des dernières qu'elle avait eues avec lui il y a quelques jours, lui revint en tête. Une discussion où il lui disait avoir presque terminé le dernier Nikki. Une discussion où il lui avait promis de lui en envoyer une copie dès qu'il serait terminé. Et voilà que Kate, la femme qui lui avait inspiré cette série, tenait dans ses mains le tout dernier livre qu'écrirait jamais Richard Castle. Son écrivain préféré, dans tous les sens du terme. Celui qui l'avait sauvé à tellement de reprises qu'elle avait cessé de compter, dont la première fois avait été avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent, alors que sa mère venait d'être assassinée. Ryan reprit ce moment pour reprendre la parole.

« C'est le manuscrit du dernier Nikki Heat » commença-t-il, le malaise et l'impuissance de ce moment l'empêchant de réaliser que la brunette avait compris bien avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots. Bon sang. Il pouvait à peine la regarder dans les yeux à présent, tellement la douleur qui y résidait lui était intolérable. Elle était sa petite sœur, après tout. L'Irlandais hésita avant de continuer, comme s'il avait peur de creuser la souffrance qu'il percevait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, puisqu'il pouvait sentir ses yeux vrillés dans les siens, en quête de réponses. « Il était déposé sur ton bureau depuis des semaines, depuis l'accident…Nous l'avons laissé là parce que nous n'osions pas y toucher mais….m'enfin, nous pensions qu'il te revenait de droit et que tu devais l'avoir finalement » termina-t-il, levant cette fois les yeux vers son patron, inquiet de sa réaction.

Kate ferma les yeux, respirant à peine. La visite de ses collègues semblait avoir brisé la barrière qu'elle avait érigée entre le monde extérieur et ses émotions. Elle craquait, elle s'effondrait, alors qu'elle avait mis tant d'efforts à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait à ceux qu'elle aimait. Des larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler sur ses joues, le volcan entrait en irruption, le vase débordait faute d'en avoir trop enduré. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, qui se transformèrent en longues minutes. Ils étaient tous en silence, personne ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le briser. Même lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était évident que la vague de larmes qu'elle avait refoulées depuis des semaines n'était pas encore terminée. La brunette tenta de prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler, sachant plus que bien que ses deux amis ne l'avaient jamais aperçu dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Elle se mit soudainement à souhaiter que Lannie soit là, sa meilleure amie qui aurait sans aucun doute trouvé les bons mots. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était faible. « Nous sommes directement allés au lieu de l'explosion, je ne suis pas retournée au bureau avant que…. » Elle s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas, pour une fois, les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire par la suite.

Kate venait de craquer. Enfin. C'était l'élément qui emplissait Esposito et Ryan de soulagement. Ils avaient tous été inquiets de voir leur collègue sans larmes durant tout ce temps. Ils savaient pourtant que c'était le temps de la laisser seule. Ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir combien elle souhaitait être seule à ce moment-là. Avant de partir, Esposito lui prit la main d'un mouvement. Peu habituée à de tels gestes de la part de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, Kate avait levé ses yeux emplis de larmes vers eux, les sourcils froncés. « Hey Kate, je sais que c'est dur après tout ce qui s'est passé mais….Écoute, peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, moi, Ryan et Lannie allons toujours être là. Nous n'allons pas te laisser tomber, promis. Nous sommes une famille et une famille, ça ne se laisse pas tomber. Repose-toi et prends ton temps pour revenir au bureau, personne ne va t'en vouloir » dit-il, les mots remplis d'une telle sincérité que Kate en fut profondément touchée. C'était des mots qui, entre eux, n'avaient jamais été prononcés à voix haute. Ils avaient toujours été sous-entendus. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'ils cesseraient un jour d'être là pour elle. Cependant, les entendre, à un moment tel de sa vie, faisait naître en elle un faible espoir. Ce n'était guère qu'une petite flamme, mais elle était plus que jamais persuadée que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, les gens qu'elle aimait seraient toujours là pour elle. Ils veilleraient sur elle. Rick veillerait sur elle.

Le manuscrit était demeuré plusieurs jours sur sa table de chevet, comme un trésor que l'on n'osait pas ouvrir de peur de ce qu'il contenait. Elle avait l'impression complètement idiote que plus elle attendrait avant de commencer à le lire et plus Rick resterait longtemps à ses côtés. Comme si la lecture du dernier livre de la collection allait constituer en un aurevoir définitif. D'autres journées s'étaient déroulées, d'autres nuits aussi. Parfois elle dormait un peu, parfois pas du tout. C'est au cours d'une de ces nuits d'insomnies où Kate tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, la colère montant en elle, que ses yeux s'étaient par hasard posés sur le livre posé près d'elle. Pensive, la brunette l'avait fixé pendant de longues minutes, dirigeant parfois un vague mouvement vers le livre afin de l'empoigner. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle demeura là, à fixer le livre comme si celui-ci l'appelait vers lui. Puis, Katherine prit une grande inspiration avant de tendre la main vers l'objet, lentement, presque avec crainte. Elle reprit une autre grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir d'un lent geste de sa main tremblante. Elle ferma encore les yeux un moment et, comme si elle semblait soudainement prête à affronter, à revivre les nombreux souvenirs qu'elle conservait de Richard Castle, elle commença à lire.

Kate ne quitta pas sa lecture de toute la nuit. Elle était complètement hypnotisée, dans un état que seuls ses livres à lui pouvaient provoquer en elle. Un état réconfortant, une marée qui montait en elle pour emporter, histoire de quelques heures, la douleur qu'elle portait en elle comme un fardeau. Jamais un livre n'avait provoqué en elle de réactions si intenses. Dans chacun des mots, chacun des espaces entre eux, elle pouvait sentir son âme à lui, sa présence rassurante. C'était la magie de l'écriture, ce moyen qu'elle avait de transmettre l'âme entière d'une personne en quelques mots, quelques phrases, de pouvoir reconnaître une personne seulement par son style. Kate riait aux larmes lorsqu'une réplique de Rook ou un moment en particulier faisait remonter en elle un souvenir qui lui paraissait lointain, un souvenir des trois dernières années où Rick l'avait suivie. Elle était suspendue à son livre et retenait son souffle lorsqu'il y avait un développement intéressant à l'intrigue. Elle pleurait quand l'émotion était trop forte, celle du livre comme celle de lire ces mots alors qu'il n'était plus là. Elle avait la gorge serrée lorsqu'elle lisait une scène d'amour ou particulièrement mignonne entre Nikki et Rook, en se disant que, depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de lui dire combien il était important pour elle. Ils ne vivraient jamais cette sorte de relation, bien que, malgré le déni, elle savait qu'elle le voulait de toute son âme depuis longtemps. Kate pleurait lorsqu'elle déposait finalement le livre sur ses genoux, mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. La brunette serra le manuscrit contre elle un moment, puis fixa le mur devant elle pour réfléchir. Elle était là, seule dans sa chambre seulement éclairée par sa lampe de chevet. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, l'aube pointait tranquillement, mais doucement sur la ville glaciale, sombre. Une ville qui était présentement dans le même état que celui dans lequel Kate avait été au cours de ces dernières semaines. Glaciale à l'intérieure, impuissante, ne sachant plus où aller, le cœur trop douloureux pour seulement pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Elle sentait, cependant, que l'aube ne se levait pas seulement sur la ville de New-York, mais en elle aussi. C'était étrange combien seulement la lecture du manuscrit la mettait dans un tel état, comme si elle avait écoulée toutes ces émotions qu'elle conservait emballée depuis trop longtemps. L'aube se levait, la chaleur et l'espoir s'installaient tranquillement en elle.

Katherine Beckett venait de réaliser que peu importe ce qui se passait, il serait toujours là pour elle lui aussi. C'était comme si les mots de ses collègues, il y avait de cela quelques jours, avaient éveillé autre chose en elle. Elle avait réalisé que Richard avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe si cela signifiait la voir aux bras d'un autre homme. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois ces mots, ou plutôt ces pensées. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle demeure seule et détruite tout le reste de sa vie. Kate laissa alors le flot des souvenirs qu'elle avait de Castle remonter à la surface et ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers tout ces gens qui lui avaient dit toujours être là pour elle. Esposito, Lannie, Ryan, son père, Martha, Alexis, le capitaine. Sa famille, ceux qui restaient et qui seraient toujours important pour elle. Elle repensa à sa promesse de s'occuper d'Alexis, faite il lui semblait de cela des siècles.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un sourire sincère s'installa sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas son plus éclatant, mais elle avait conscience de l'énorme pas que cela consistait. Richard Castle avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, la bousculant à jamais. Plus rien ne serait pareil, même maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait été synonyme de changement, ces changements qui s'étaient peu à peu faits en elle sans qu'elle en est réellement conscience. Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas en avoir conscience. Elle réalisait maintenant tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut. Est-ce que l'écrivain aurait voulu que la nouvelle Kate qu'elle était disparaisse pour toujours, qu'elle devienne l'ancienne Kate, celle qu'elle avait été depuis le meurtre de sa mère? Non, pas du tout, elle le savait.

L'histoire, son histoire n'était pas encore terminée. Elle n'en était même pas encore au dernier chapitre. Kate ne savait pas comment elle allait terminer, ni les péripéties qu'elle devrait subir afin de parvenir à la fin. Elle sentait seulement l'espoir renaître en elle, la flamme s'intensifier. Elle voulait vivre avec cette même énergie, celle qu'il lui avait lui-même transmise. Une lueur moqueuse se glissa dans ses yeux, alors que la brunette se promit de taquiner Ryan et Esposito et de rire soigneusement à tous les jours. Elle devait demeurer cette Kate. Être heureuse. Vivre sur le courant de l'espoir. Aimer de nouveau, bien qu'elle n'aimerait probablement jamais personne plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Richard Castle (elle ne le comprenait que maintenant), vivre, rire, rire.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Lui. Et ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

* * *

><p>J'avais promis une suite, non?<p>

J'espère juste que ça nous portera pas malchance pour la finale lol. En passant, à tout ceux qui vont lire avant l'épisode...BON éPISODE, j'espère vous revoir vivant après ce soir =P.

Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu ma première fic de Castle, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à renouveler l'expérience comme on dit! Je n'étais même pas supposée terminer cette fic hier soir, mais j'ai complètement été happée par de l'inspiration et j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me laisser aller loool. Breef, en remuant ce os dans ma tête, j'ai eu une autre idée...ça serait quelque chose de reliée à celle-ci, mais plus heureux, quelque part. Je pense que c'est une idée assez originale, mais que certains pourraient probablement trouver trop bizarre xD. Par contre, je veux tenter l'expérience et me lancer un défi. C'est pour cela que la fic que je vous parle sera écrite en anglais. Je mettrai peut-être un peu plus de temps à mettre à jour les chapitres et j'espère juste que vous continuerez à me suivre, que l'anglais ne sera pas un obstacle. Si c'est le cas, j'écrirai mon idée en français également ;). Breeef, je vous laisse sur ces mots et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce os. N'hésitez pas à reviewer! Désolée pour le peu de dialogues, je me suis carrément laisser emportée xD


End file.
